To Discover the Unknown
by breezbox
Summary: Sequel to NCU...Ranma loses him memory. What is Akane to do? Read and find out. ^_^ Chapter 5 up!
1. Accidents will happen

 http://www.geocities.com/usako94344/

Hi Minna!  I'm back with this new fic.  It's a sequel to NCU, so Ranma and Akane are together right now.  I really want to thank everyone who reviewed NCU; you all made me really happy.  Okay, enough talk.  On with the story!

JSYK: WAFF means warm and fuzzy feelings

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"So what do you want to do today after school?"  Akane asked her fiancé, as they walked through the school gates, hands intertwined intimately.  No one was surprised by this show of affection these two displayed, everyone having gotten used to it months ago.  Almost everyone.

Kuno stood close by, tears streaming down his face as he watched the happy couple stroll by him.  "Why does this have to happen to me I ask you?"  He said hysterically to his fellow Kendo club member.  

His fellow club member gently patted him on the back.  "It's okay.  It was kinda expected thought, them being fiancés and all…" He said.

"Who asked you anyway!?" The distraught boy yelled.  

"Quit you're balling. You're hurting my ears."  Nabiki said coming up behind him.

"You're just jealous because I do not lavish my affections on you.  You wish you had me.  Everybody does."  He replied smugly.

Nabiki rolled her eyes heavenward.  "Please, I want you like I want a hernia.  You're as ugly as the day is long."  She replied as if she were bored, walking inside the classroom, a flustered Kuno slowly trailing after her.  

"What did you have in mind?"  Ranma glanced back at his love.  It had been about 3 months since the truth potion had worn off and he had confessed his love to Akane, to which he was extremely happy that he had.   He smiled, chuckling silently.  'If it weren't for the truth potion, I might have never told her how I felt.  Maybe I should thank Shampoo,' then shook his head as an after thought.

Akane, who had been silently watching the display of emotion on his face, smiled.  "What are you thinking about, Ranma?"  Akane asked curiously, her eyes dancing with amusement.

Ranma pulled himself out of his thoughts to look at Akane.  "N-nothing."  He stuttered slightly.  Although he loved her, he didn't want to seem like a complete sentimental fool.  "Anyways, you didn't tell me what you wanted to do."  He inquired.

"We should go to the movies."  Akane said, as she let Ranma lead her to their classroom.

Life was good.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

After both Ranma and Akane had both finished school for the day, they made their way toward the movie theater.  Akane pulled a magazine out of her backpack and started flipping through it.  She spotted a quiz that was strictly for lovers.  

Ranma noticed her sudden interest in the magazine.  "What's in that magazine?"  He inquired curiously.

Akane looked up from the magazine and smiled mischievously.  "It's a test to see how much in love we are.  Why don't we take it?"  She said jokingly.

Ranma rolled his eyes "Don't tell me you're into crap like that.  That kinda stuff probably breaks more couples up than it actually makes."  Ranma said matter-of-factly, putting his hands behind his head in his usually laid back position.

Akane laughed at him. "Don't tell me your scared of a little piece of paper?"   Akane said cleverly trying to get the pigtailed boy to comply with her wishes.  It worked.

"Hey, I ain't scared of no kinda stupid "Love test" alright?  I just think it's stupid that's all."  Ranma said irately, truly getting worked up now.

Akane rolled her eyes skyward.  "Anyway, question #1.  If you could change something about your mate, what would it be?"  Akane said looking up from the magazine into the startled boys eyes.

"C-C'mon Akane this is stupid.  I love you just the way you are anyways."  Ranma said convincingly, deciding to play it smart. His days of imitating planes were over.

"Oh that's sweet."  Akane said sarcastically.  "No, really, what would you change about me?"  Akane asked again trying to pry an honest answer from Ranma.

He stopped and looked at her.  "I just said I wouldn't change anything about you!"  He practically yelled, desperately wanting to end this conversation.  

"Okay, then.  Well, I wonder what I would change about you."  She stopped to ponder thoughtfully, knowing that if she said something was wrong with him, then he would probably give her an honest answer.

He laughed arrogantly.  "Besides my gender problem, there's nothing wrong with me."  He said smugly.

"Oh really.  Well, besides you being incredibly handsome," that statement earning her a smile.  "You could work on being a better martial artist…" She finished, intentionally muttering the last part.  

"What did you say?  I could be a better martial artist!?  What's wrong with me now!?"  Ranma yelled getting angry.  'How could she say something like that after all I've done for her?'  He thought furiously.  Two could play this game.

"Well you could work on not being such a hot-head!"  Ranma yelled, coming closer to the surprised girl.

After taking in what Ranma had accused her of… "What do you mean 'not being such a hot-head'!?"  She yelled, accidentally proving Ranma right.  Then she tried to calm down.  "I am not always mad you know.  I only get mad when you force me to be that way."  She said calmly.

This angered Ranma even more.    'How dare she accuse me of always making her mad?' Ranma silently fumed.   "If I'm such a bad martial artist, then why do I always have to save you!?"  Ranma said angrily, but he was not finished.  Although he should have noticed the all to familiar twitching in Akane's cheek.

"And your cooking stinks!  No one should have to go get their stomach pumped after eating!"  Ranma yelled before he thought about what he said.  'Oh shit.'  Ranma mentally kicked himself.

Akane, who had been quiet during his speech, turned away from Ranma slowly.

Ranma came closer to Akane, attempting to take her quaking form in his arms.  But what he was mistaking her quaking shoulders for crying, it was really out of anger. "Akane, I didn't mean that.  I was just-"  

Akane suddenly turned around.  "Ranma no BAKA!!!"  She yelled as she sent him flying.  That done, she took herself home.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

'I shouldn't have said that.'  Ranma thought from his upside cross-legged position on a nearby roof.  He slowly put turned himself up right.  'What am I going to say to her?'  Ranma silently pondered, thinking of possible ways to make her forgive and forget.

"Stop acting stupid, you know I love you."  Ranma chewed over that one.  'Somehow I don't think she'll go for that.'

"Akane, I love you and I'm sorry."  Ranma smiled.  That could work.  Simple and to the point.  This decided, he jumped off the roof and onto a nearby fence.

Suddenly he heard screams.  "Get the panty thief!"  He heard someone yell as a stamped of angry women ran by.  Ranma sighed irately.  'That old pervert never stops.'  Ranma growled, following the women to catch up with Happosai.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

"What a haul, what a haul!"  The lecherous old midget exclaimed as he ran down the street from the mob of angry women.  'They never catch me now.'  He snickered looking back.  Suddenly he bumped into someone's leg.  He slowly looked up the leg of the unknown person to find Ranma.

"Going somewhere, old man?"  Ranma growled.

Happosai smiled up at him.  "Do you want to join me?"  He asked.

"NO!  You shouldn't even be doing this!"  He yelled taking the bag from the old man and dumping all the underwear on the street.

The mob of angry women suddenly appeared, grabbing their underwear and battering Happosai in the process.

When they had finally left, Happosai picked himself off of the ground and fixed Ranma with his broken gaze.  "How could you do this to an old defenseless man?"  He wailed.

Ranma only smirked.  "Serves you right, you old leech."    

Happosai glared at Ranma.  "You have angered me.  You shall now feel my wrath."  He growled, ready to fight Ranma.

Ranma was all to ready to comply.  "Give me what you got."

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Akane paced on the front porch of the dojo angrily.  'That idiot.  How dare he say those things to me.'  Then she thought over the situation for a minute.  'Well, I did force him to say it but still…' She stopped pacing.  'Well, I am sort of a hothead and I can't really cook.'  

A guilty feeling suddenly washed over her.  'I shouldn't have said what I said.  And maybe I shouldn't have hit him.'  

This decided, she started for the dojo gate hoping that she could find Ranma.  The ringing of the phone stopped her.  She walked back into the dojo and picked up the phone.

"Dr. Tofu!  Why are you calling?  Is there something wrong."

There was a pause on the other line.  "It's Ranma.  You see he's been in an accident and-" Akane quickly put down the phone and ran out of the dojo, desperately praying that Ranma was okay.

'Ranma please be okay.  I can't live with myself if you aren't.

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

Dr. Tofu turned around a worried Akane entered the room.  She nearly ran right into him.

"Is Ranma going to be okay!?"  She said in a panicked rush.

Dr. Tofu quickly reassured her.  "He's going to be fine but there's something you should know…" Dr. Tofu trailed off when he noticed Akane was no longer there but in the room with Ranma.

Akane ran into the room where Ranma lay.  He was awake and sitting on the bed.  Akane quickly assessed Ranma.  Nothing looked wrong with him physically.  She breathed a sigh of relief, happily throwing her arms over Ranma.  "Oh Ranma, I'm so glad your okay.  When Dr. Tofu said you were in an accident, my heart almost stopped.  I love you and I'm sorry."  Akane said in a rush, as if she wouldn't have another time to say it.

Akane's relief was short-lived.  The blank stare that Ranma fixed her with caused Akane's heart to plummet to her stomach.

"Do I know you?"

*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-*-

MWAHAHAHA!!!!!!!  A cliffie!  So how did you like it?  Think it's worth continuing?  I know it's not the most originally plot but hey I liked the idea.  I didn't really want to do a sequel, but it wouldn't have turned out like I wanted it too if I they weren't already together.  Please review and tell me how you liked it.  I know it probably wasn't that funny but it will be later on.  And if they weren't in character, they will be from then on (it was kind of hard to make them into character when they were already together.)  .  I got a lot planned for this fic so stay with me.  Oh, and the how the accident happened will be explained later.  Thanks for reading and remember to review. ^_^  Also, I would really really like to thank my Vamp Queen for beta-ing for me!  You're the best!


	2. Homecoming

Hi Minna!  How are you doing?  Sorry it took me so long to update this fic, but I have been SOOO incredibly busy.  I really want to thank the people who took the time and reviewed my story; it made me really happy.  Please keep on reviewing.  Okay, on with chapter 2!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane continued to stare into the confused eyes of Ranma.  'This can't be happening.'  Akane thought desperately, unable to believe that Ranma had forgotten her.  

When Ranma received no answer, he decided to ask again.  "Um…do I know you?"  He asked again.  This girl seemed to know him, but he didn't quite seem to recognize her.  

"Ranma…" Akane said brokenly, looking over at Ranma.  

"That's what I have been meaning to tell you Akane."  Dr. Tofu said breaking into her thoughts.  He gently took Akane by her shoulders and led her outside of the room, gently closing the door.   He then turned her so that they were making eye contact.  

"Akane, apparently he doesn't remember anything up until a couple of years.  He didn't even remember who I was."  Dr. Tofu said sadly.

"So you mean he doesn't remember meeting me or living with me and my family?"  Akane asked, even though she already knew the answer to that question.

"Correct."  Dr. Tofu said softly, taking his glasses off and dusting them off with his shirt to prevent looking at the broken girl.

"Do you know what has caused this to happen?  And will he ever get his memory back?"  Akane asked desperately.

After repositioning his glasses Dr. Tofu gave her a helpless look.  "I found him unconscious, Oddly, without a scratch on him.  As for when his memory will return, I'm not sure so I can't promise you anything.

Akane slowly turned away from Dr. Tofu to stare at the closed door of the room that her confused fiancé now occupied.   'How could this happen to him?  To us?'  Akane thought her eyes starting to brim with tears.  'This is all my fault.'  She thought allowing herself to fall into self-pity   

Dr. Tofu stared at Akane's turned back.  Seeing her so dispirited hurt him immensely.  Sighing he turned to go call the other residents at the Tendo dojo and inform them of the bad news.

Akane angrily wiped at her tears.  She had no time for this.  She had to find a way to get Ranma to remember her.  'Don't worry Ranma, I find a way to get you back.  I promise.'

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

'Amnesia huh?'  Ranma thought as he came away from the door in which he had been eavesdropping.  The guy that had been helping him; Dr. Tofu is what the girl had called him, had already filled him in, but he was still pretty dazed by what was going on.  So maybe that girl did know him one point in time.  The way she had looked at him when she had found out about his predicament caused an unexpected ache to begin in his heart.  She had looked as though her world had just ended.  

Dr. Tofu opening the door to let his father in and an unknown man suddenly interrupted his thoughts.  

Genma gave his son a once over.  "He looks okay to me.  Do you remember me boy?"  Genma asked, looking at Ranma intently.

Ranma rolled his eyes.  "Of course pops.  Now what are we doing in this town?"  He inquired.  

"Do you remember this man?"  He motioned to the Soun.

"Um…no."  Ranma replied, looking at Soun carefully.

Soun and Genma stared at each other for some moments.  Unexpectedly, they both burst into tears, crying over Ranma's current position.

Ranma, embarrassed by his father's display of emotion, he came up the two sobbing parents.  "Old man, we don't have time for this!  Tell me who he is and why we are living in this town!"  He yelled exasperatedly.

Unfortunately, his plea fell on deaf ears as the two grieving parents continued to cry over there misfortune.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

They finally made their way back to the dojo with the confused and highly incensed boy in tow.  By the time that they arrived at the dojo, Ranma was well and truly infuriated.  No one was telling him what was going on.  He knew the amnesia part but as far as him coming to live here and all these different faces he didn't know.

"What the HELL is going on!?  Somebody better answer me now damnitt?"  He yelled finally.

At his explosion Genma turned to Ranma.  "Ranma, if you want answers, ask Akane-chan here."  He replied motioning to the remote girl right next to him.

At the mention of her name, she raised her head in surprise to look at Genma; And then at Ranma.   "All right."  Akane silently complied as she led Ranma to her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

"Okay, I already know the part about losing my memory.  So, how did I come to be here?"  He asked curiously, seating himself in the chair at her desk.  

Akane took a deep breath.  She was contemplating on whether or not to tell Ranma that she was his fiancée.  She decided on the later.  "Well, both of our fathers have been best friends for a really long time.  You guys didn't have anywhere to live, so you moved in with us."  Akane finished in a rush.  She hated lying to him, but the shock of learning that he was already engaged might have been too much for him to digest at the time.  And besides it wasn't like she would never tell him.  She would tell him the truth.  Eventually.

"So that's it?  That's how we came to be here?"  Ranma asked dubiously.

"Yeah, that's it."  Akane said quietly, looking away.

After an eerie silence, "So, what's my relationship to you, were we ever friends?"  

This question seemed to pain the girl because she wore an expression of anguish.  However, just as soon as it appeared it disappeared.  She gave a shaky laugh.  "Yeah, you could say that.  Kind of like best friends."  

"Oh."  Maybe that's why he had trusted this girl.  He didn't even remember this girl, yet something inside him said to trust her.  He didn't like where his train of thought was going.  "Okay…I think I'm going to go to bed now."  He said, as he was about to exit her room. As he was leaving, it seemed as thought there was something that she was forgetting to tell him

Abruptly, she made a grab for his hand.  He whipped his head back around to stare at their hands and then at Akane.  "Ranma, we'll find a way to get your memory back."  She assured him silently.

He turned his gaze on their intertwined hands.  Having her touch him was strangely comforting.  It also got rid of the doubts about her lying to him.  They must have had a pretty close relationship if her touch was comforting right?  

Ranma reluctantly detangled his hand from hers.  "I'm sure we will."  He replied quietly, as he finally left her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Lush, green grass surrounded the park area as a couple sat on a blanket, having a picnic.  

_The girl with the short black-bluish hair handed a container to the pigtailed boy she was sitting next to._

_She smiled becomingly.  "Ranma, I made this.  You should try it."  She said opening it up for him._

_The pigtailed boy gulped nervously.  "I-I love you Akane."  He said sweetly, hoping to get out of eating her food._

_She rolled her eyes, exasperation written all over her face.  "I love you to Ranma.  That's why I worked really hard on this dish, so you should eat it."  She finished nearly shoving it in his face._

_He took the dish from her and looked at it strangely.  Then he looked at her apologetically.  "Okay, I'm sorry…I'll try it."  He said as he reached for an article of food to eat.  He popped it in his mouth and started to chew…then choke.  _

_Akane immediately became sorry when she saw Ranma chocking.  She patted his back roughly until he discarded the food.  She turned away from him disappointed.  "Ranma, I'm sorry.  I always seem to fail at cooking."  She said dejectedly._

_Taking Akane's shoulders, he turned her to him.  "Akane, I don't care if you can't cook, I love you just the way you are."  He said sincerely._

_To Ranma, in that instant, Akane looked more beautiful than ever before with love softening her eyes._

_He gently took the sides of her face bring his lips to meet with hers.  She rapped her arms around his shoulders and soon the kiss was turning into something more heated…_

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Breathing hard, Ranma woke up immediately after the dream.  'What kind of dream is that to have about your best friend?'  He thought, sitting up.  He looked over at his father to see if he had disturbed his sleep.  

He ran a hand over his sweaty brow.  He had just had a dream about him and his best friend?  But in this dream, they were more than that.  And startling enough, they seem to make a good couple. 

He shook his head vehemently.  What was he thinking?  He hardly remembered the girl.  He quickly but silently got up, getting ready to go outside.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

On his way there he stopped outside of Akane's bedroom.  Her door was slightly ajar.  He slowly walked in to look in on the person who had invaded his dreams.

She was asleep.  As Ranma walked closer, he could clearly make out the watermarks on her pillow.  Tear stains?  Ranma then took a look at her serene sleeping face.  

She must have just gotten to sleep.  Crystalline tears still sparkled in her lashes.  At that moment, she looked the very vision on innocence and beauty.

He shouldn't be here.  He had no right to invade her privacy.  

As he turned to leave, a soft voice stopped him.

"Ranma, don't go…I need you."  Akane murmured softly in her sleep.

Ranma turned back to the sleeping figure, worry and indecision clearly etched on his face.  He wanted desperately to go over and comfort the girl, but something held him back.  

Only when Akane's lashes slowly started to flutter and the rest of her body started to stir, did Ranma finally leave her room.

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

Akane awoke from her dream.  In her dream Ranma seemed close and within reach until she reached for him.  Then he just seemed to get further away.  She sat up until her back was to the wall closest to her window.  

It seemed like her dreams were her reality, she thought wryly.  She and Ranma had finally been where they were supposed to be.  Together.  Then fate had intervened and torn them apart.  

She shook her head in denial.  They were going still be together if she had something to do about it…

TBC

*~*~*~*~*~*~*

So!?  How did you like it? Please please review to let me know that your still reading and that hopefully you like it.  Also if you want to be notified when I update leave it in a review or you can e-mail me at breezbox6@aol.com.  Your reviews keep me motivated so remember to keep reviewing!  ^_^ 


	3. Truths revealed

Hi Minna!  I'm here with the next chapter!  I would really like to thank the people who reviewed for keeping me inspired and trying to help me out with my story… It's all greatly appreciated.  Here's chapter 3, enjoy!

Special thanks to Vamp Queen for beta reading for me!  Love ya girl!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Not having slept all night, due to the strange dream, Ranma didn't awake until mid afternoon.  

After having woken up, Ranma simply sat there once again assessing his unfortunate situation.  How he had come to be here was already explained by his friend Akane, but still everything was confusing and didn't seem to fit together somehow.

Ranma agitatedly rubbed the heels of his hands into his eyes.  And then there was that dream.  It was so real that it was almost unlikely that it was fabricated.  It almost seemed as thought it might have been one of his forgotten memories.

If what Akane had filled him in with was the truth, then the dream had to be nothing more than a mere product of his imagination, no matter how he felt about the dream.

Everything was just so confusing; he didn't know whom to believe.

Heaving a heavy sigh of weariness, he finally got up and out of bed.  

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Unbeknownst to the confused boy upstairs, his unrevealed fiancé was also pondering his situation just as hard. 

Akane, who was alone due to the fact that everyone had left by then, sat alone wondering when the right time would come when she could reveal to Ranma that she was his fiancée.

Problem was, she couldn't decide just what to tell him when she did decide to give him the announcement.

She sighed, running her slender fingers threw her short hair.   Would he be angry with and possibly hate her for lying to him?  Would he be disgusted that this "tomboy" was his betrothed?

Frustrated tears started to brim in her eyes.  She just didn't know what to do…either way, he would probably be really angry with her.   No matter the outcome, she had to tell him soon before any of his other fiancé's discovered his problem and gave him a false story.

'What am I going to do?'

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After coming out of his room, he made his way to the living room of the dojo to be greeted with the sight of his good friend sitting alone, seeming to have something on her mind. Most likely about him.

He suddenly felt a rush of guilt and helplessness.  He felt guilty that his best friend was suffering because of him, and helpless from the lack of knowledge on how to assuage that pain.

It took several minutes before his friend even acknowledged his presence.

Akane jumped, startled at the seemingly sudden arrival of her fiancé.  She quickly wiped at her fallen tears and fixed Ranma with a slightly apologetic smile.  "I'm sorry, I didn't see you there."  She explained, rising from the table to meet Ranma.

"It's okay.  What were you thinking so heavily about?"  He inquired quietly, even though he most likely already knew what was on her mind.

"It was nothing.  You slept along time…are you hungry?"  She questioned, veering away from the distressing subject at hand.

Ranma stared at her awkwardly.  He was about to pry deeper but was interrupted by the answer his stomach gave as a reply to her earlier question.

Akane couldn't help but laugh at betrayed look Ranma gave his stomach.

Immediately looking up at the twinkling sound of her laughter, he to smile, finally having had something to laugh about.  "I guess that would be a yes."

*~*~*~*~*~*~

The two entered the kitchen in search of something to eat.

Then it hit Ranma.  "Your not going to cook anything, are you?"  Ranma inquired somewhat nervously.

Turning around from her position in the icebox, Akane glowered at him.  How was it that he couldn't remember anything about her, but he remembered that she couldn't cook.  "No, Kasumi cooked something earlier and left some for you."  She muttered lowly, plopping the plate of food down on the counter.

Seeing his relieved expression only served to anger her more.  "Do you mean to tell me that while you can't remember anything else, you can remember that I can't cook?"  She nearly seethed.

"No!"  He cried, putting up his hands in defense.  "No…I had a dream is all."  He nearly whispered, a slight blush starting to spread across his face as he remembered the kiss in the dream.

Slight as it was, it did not go unnoticed by Akane.  Misinterpreting his reddening face as a sign that his dream was not wholly innocent, she immediately became incensed.

Being unused to bearing the burnt of Akane's famous anger, he was ill prepared for her reaction.

"HENTAI!"  Akane yelled, bring the plate of food down over the unsuspecting boy's head, but immediately regretting her actions afterwards.  "Ranma…I'm sorry."  She whispered over Ranma, for a moment at a loss.  Regaining her senses, she reaced to try to help him up but only succeded at cutting herself on a mangled piece of porcelain by his arm.

Ranma's head slowly rose from its location on the floor.  "Not that kind of dream you…you uncute tomboy!"  He yelled heatedly, slowly picking himself off the floor.

"I'm sorry."  She repeated again in little more than a whisper, examining her hurt finger.  Seeing blood on it, she unconsciously stuck the ingured digit into her mouth to stop the blood.  

Seeing her injured finger and feeling bad for having yelled, Ranma quieted.  Walking over to Akane, he gently took her by the wrist leading her to the sink.  Only after gently rising away the blood, did he speak again.

"Are you always this violent?"  He muttered, still attending to her injured finger.  

Akane turned to him smiling sheepishly.  "Yeah.  I guess old habits are just hard to break."  She admitted, dislodging her wrist from his grasp when the bleeding had stopped.  I ruined you lunch so I'll treat to a cheeseburger."  She said, trying to make amends for her behavior.

Never one to turn down food, Ranma agreed.

As Akane went to get her coat, she paused.  'Ranma just called me an uncute tomboy.'  Maybe hope wasn't so far away after all.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Arriving at a small local café, they took a both near the window.

Akane sat there quietly, still feeling bad about hitting Ranma.  It wasn't like he didn't have enough problems.  She chanced a glance at the boy sitting across from her and caught his eye a second before he turned his gaze elsewhere.

Contrary to what he had said earlier, Akane was actually cute…pretty even, he thought as he stared at her bent head.  When she smiled she was actually beau-

"Ranma, what do you want to eat?"  Akane asked breaking into his thoughts.

Ranma raised his eyes to Akane's expressive coffee brown ones that mirrored both concern and guilt.  "Akane, it's okay.  Just promise me that if I don't order what you want, you won't pulverize me."  He said jokingly, winning a small smile from Akane.

After getting their orders together, Akane went up to the counter to place their orders and sat back down at the booth that her and Ranma shared.

"So…why don't you tell me more about our relationship and more about this town?"  Ranma asked, watching Akane blanch slightly at his question.

Ranma also noticed the way she fidgeted with her fingers, deeply contemplating something, as he patiently waited for a response.

It was several moments before Akane replied.  "Ranma…there's something I've been meaning to tell you…" She paused glancing at Ranma, his silence an indication that he would like for her to continue.

"You see…I-"

Getting cut off by the loud speaker calling out their number.

Ranma's stomach outweighing his curiosity, he jetted over to the counter to pick up their food.

Watching Ranma with rising anger, due to the fact that he jetted off when she had something important to say, she didn't even realize the other occupant at the booth until someone was holding both of her hands.

Akane jumped with a start, staring at the intruder with narrowing eyes.

"Akane Tendo…Fate has finally intervened and cast you into my arms."  Kuno dramatized, trying to kiss their clasped hands.  

Akane immediately pulled back her hands in barely concealed disgust.  "What are you talking about?"  Akane retorted.  

"Now that Ranma no longer remembers you, then there is no reason why you should be with him anymore."  He replied matter-of-factly.

How easily he commented on Ranma's predicament angered her immensely, finally pushing her over the edge causing her to release 2 days of pent up frustration, anger, and sorrow on the blameless boy. 

"Why you arrogant self-absorbed bastard!  How dare you make light of Ranma's situation!  And what makes you think that I want you anyway?!  I wouldn't have you if you were the last thing on earth!  So you can just go to-" Whipping out her mallet and slamming it down on Kuno's head, smashing him into the floor.  "HELL!"

Ranma, who had been watching the whole ordeal, was surprised to say the least.  At first when he had turned around to find the other boy holding Akane's hands, he felt an unnecessary rush of jealousy run threw.  The possibility that this person could be Akane's boyfriend unsettled him greatly.  He wasn't sure what the boy  had said to her to make her fly off the handle like that, but witnessing Akane's anger first hand, he almost felt sorry for the boy…almost..

Akane turned her still angry gaze on Ranma.  "Let's go Ranma."  Akane muttered, turning to walk past a crippled looking Kuno and out of the door.

Unwilling to anger Akane even more, Ranma grabbed their food and followed Akane outside…into the rain.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Oh no, looks like Akane forgot to tell him something else besides them being engaged.  Anyways, remember to review and tell me how you liked it or to give constructive criticism.  I love reviews so keep 'em comin'!  Also if you want to be notified when I update, leave it in a review or e-mail me at breezbox6@aol.com.  


	4. Changes

Hi Minna!  Okay, I'm back with the 4th chapter of this fic!  You all kept me inspired and happy with all your wonderful reviews…keep em comin'!

Special thanks to my beta-reader Vamp Queen…you're the best!

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ranma ½ :(

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ranma's feet thudded softly on the wet pavement, splashing lightly in the small puddles that had began to form on the ground as he trailed Akane on their way home.

Ranma glanced at his feet.  Was it him or did his feet just get smaller?  He thought slowly analyzing his feet.  Had all the stress finally gone to his head?  Must have.  He reasoned to himself continuing to walk.

After a couple more steps, he stopped again.  He also felt different somehow, as if this body was no longer his.  Just as soon as the crazy idea appeared in his head, he dismissed the crazy notion with a slight shake of his head.

Akane, who had been silent since the time they had left the small café, stopped.  "Ranma, I'm sorry that I made us leave early, it's just that…that guy made me sooo mad."  She explained, not wanting to explain what Kuno had said.

Ranma silently chewed over that fact.  Was that guy her boyfriend?  He thought again for the second time, feeling unexpected rush of jealousy wash over him anew.  He swallowed before replying.  "Why is he your boyfriend or something?"  Ranma inquired…but not in his voice.  What the hell was wrong with his voice?  He sounded like some girl!

Akane sighed.  "No, he's not my boy-" Was it her or did girl Ranma's voice just come out of his mouth!?  No more like girl Ranma's voice just come out of _her_ mouth!!   How in the hell had she forgotten about that!?  She had been worrying so much about the fiancé thing; she had forgotten to mention his sex-changing predicament.  He was never going to forgive her now!!

She gulped audibly; turning around slowly, fervently hoping and praying that it wasn't so, even though she already knew it would be so.

"Akane…" Ranma said, giving her a confused looked.  His look intensified when she looked at him as if he had just sprouted another head.

"We have to hurry up and get home."  Akane said in a rush, taking Ranma's arm and all but running back to the dojo.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

"Akane, what's wrong with me?"  Ranma asked, his voice still sounding odd to his ears.

After nearly dragging girl Ranma into the dojo yard, she turned around.  "Okay, there's something I forgot to tell you…" She trailed off, not really knowing exactly what to say.

"What is it?"  Ranma urged her on, eager to know what was going on, his eyes momentarily straying to the small pool that they were standing by.  He wouldn't have known what would have scared him more: him not seeing a reflection or him seeing a reflection of himself as a girl.  He didn't know about the other one, but this was pretty damn scary.

"Well you see, um, err…" Akane stalled, still not knowing how to put her thoughts into words.  Fortunately, she didn't have to.

Ranma heaved a huge sigh before finally looking down at his chest, to confirm what his reflection had already revealed to him.  Even thought his reflection had clearly shown that he had breast, seeing them up close and on himself was just horrifying.

Akane jumped noticeably at Ranma's almost blood-curdling scream.  "That's kinda what I meant to tell you…" She said silently, her hands all of a sudden becoming very interesting at the moment.

"W-why didn't you tell me about this!?"  Ranma exploded.

"I sort of forgot."  She said quietly, truthfully.

"You forgot…" Ranma trailed off incredulously, failing to understand how someone could forget about something like this.

"Yeah, I can explain."  She rushed, trying to get her explanation out.  

"How could you forget about something like this!?  I thought you were supposed to be my friend?"  She yelled back, angrier with the fact that all of this was going on, then with herself Akane.

Akane started to become more than a little irate.  "Ranma, you know it's not my fault that you have this problem."  She said matter-of-factly.

Unable to argue with that fact and to angry to hear how it happened, he started toward the dojo gate.

"Ranma, where are you going?"  Akane called out the retreating figure.

"Somewhere away from all this craziness."  She muttered to herself lowly as she continued to walk out to no place in particular.

He didn't even let her explain.  Akane heaved a long sorrowful sigh.  How was she going to tell him she was his fiancée now?

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Walking around with no destination in mind, Ranma walked regretting the way she had acted towards Akane.  'I was such a jerk.'  She thought with a sigh.  She would probably never talk to him again.  She was right…it probably wasn't her fault about how this had come to be.

Then she stopped.  She hadn't even stayed to find out what had happened; she had just run away like the little girl she was now, she thought sarcastically.  Now I'll probably have to spend the rest of my life running around as a girl, she thought sullenly, self-pity starting to get the best of her.  'Well at least I'm cute though.'   She thought, even though that particular point didn't making her any happier.

Not looking where she was going, she ran headlong into another person who appeared to be in a hurry to run an errand.  Their collision caused them both to fall backwards.

The girl that Ranma ran into picked up the large spatula that she had dropped and stood over Ranma.  "Hey, next time watch…Ran-chan…" She trailed off surprised recognition shinning in her wide brown eyes.

Ranma merely looked at her suspiciously.  "Oi, how do I know you?"  She asked warily.

"I'm Ukyo Kuonji…Don't you remember me?"  She asked, a little awkwardly, intently studying Ranma's reaction.

Recognition sparked into Ranma's eyes.  "Yeah!  We used to play together when we were little!"  Ranma said getting up, happy to see a familiar face other than his father's.

Ukyo's face fell in confusion.  "I mean lately…since I moved here."  She clarified, a small frown gracing her pretty features.

"No…but I can explain why."  She said, knowing that she could tell Ukyo about her dilemma.

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After Ukyo had led Ranma to her shop, she sat down on the stool next to him and let Ranma tell her why she didn't remember her.

"How did you lose your memory?"  Ran-chan, Ukyo asked gently.

Ranma merely gave her a look that said 'how the hell should I know!?'  

"Oh, yeah…stupid question."  She said apologetically, checking on the water she had been boiling.

"You makin' tea?"  Ranma asked, watching Ukyo walk over to her, not exactly expecting her long time friend to pour it on her.

"What did you do that for?"  Ranma yelled, the hot splash making him jump out of his seat.  He had his voice again!  He quickly looked at his chest…he had no boobs!!  "How did you do that uc-chan?!"  Ranma half-yelled excitedly.

"Your fiancé didn't fill you in on this?"  She said quite confused again.  Why hadn't Akane told him that he could change back with hot water?

*~*~*~*~*~*~

Ranma looked over his shoulder at her.  Had she just said his "fiancé?"  "My what?"  He squawked, hoping that he had heard her wrong.

Ukyo was shocked to say the least.  Akane had not told him that she was his fiancée!?  She thought frantically, millions of possibilities now starting to float around in her head.  Should she tell him that she was his fiancée?  It wasn't like she would be lying…she really was his fiancée.

Even though she wanted to be with Ranma, and have him love her as well…there was still a very big problem.  He loved Akane.  He would regain his memory back someday along with his love for one particular fiancé.  She could never take that away from him.

"Ukyo, what did you say?"  Ranma prompted, wanting to know what she was talking about.

"Oh…nothing.  So Akane didn't tell you that when you are submerged in hot water, you turn back into a boy?"  She asked innocently, already knowing the answer.

Turning away guiltily, Ranma began to explain.  "I didn't give her the chance to.  I was so angry about everything that had been going around lately, that I took it out on her."  He confessed, starring idly at the floor.  

She smiled softly.  "Well, It all started when you and your father went to China to train…"

*~*~*~*~*~*~

After explaining everything to her childhood friend, she offered to take Ranma back to the dojo due to the fact that he didn't know how to get there.

The pair stopped outside of the dojo gate.  Ukyo was just about to knock on the gate, when it opened.  They were greeted by Akane's relived face.

Ukyo smiled at her and asked to speak with her alone.

"Sure."  Akane smiled a little uneasily, as she led Ranma's other fiancé to the training hall.

"Akane-san," Ukyo started once they were alone, "Why haven't you told Ranma that you are his fiancé?"  She asked curiously.

Akane's face fell into one of despair.  "I don't know…I just can't…" She said forlornly.  Ukyo was his fiancé to…so why didn't she tell him about that?

The silent question must have shown on her face.  "I love Ranma too…and I want what's best for him.  He loves you…" She trailed off, not knowing exactly how to put her feelings into words.

"Well that's all I wanted to ask you…so…bye."  Ukyo said quickly, starting for the door.

After, Ukyo exited, Ranma stepped in behind Akane.  Someone was hiding something from him, and he was going to find out what it was.

Akane jumped, jerked from her thoughts by the sudden closing of the door behind her.  Turning around quickly, she was greeted with her serious-faced fiancé.

"Akane…what's all this talk about fiancé's?" 

*~*~*~*~*~*~

What's she going to tell him?  Review and find out!  I really really want to thank all of you who have been reviewing…you really lift my spirits.  Anyways, if you would like to be notified when I update, put it in a review or e-mail me at breezbox6@aol.com.  Hope to see you next chapter ^_^.


	5. Discoveries

Hi Minna!  Back with chapter 5 of this fic.  I just hope you don't hate me after this chapter though.  Anyways, read and review because I like reading all of your reviews.

Disclaimer:  I don't own Ranma ½ (you know, I'm really getting tiered of that, but I can't think of anything creative…)

*~*~*~*~*

Akane's heart fluttered nervously within her chest.  Would she finally have to tell him the truth!?  How would he take learning that he had a fiancé?  Learning that his fiancé was none other than she?  She gulped nervously.

"Well…" Ranma prompted, almost impatiently.  Why was she stalling?

"Umm…well you see…your going to find this kinda funny…" She trailed off, noticing her fiancé looked anything but amused at the moment.

She cleared her throat nervously.  "Well you see…about the fiancé thing…I'm-"  

"Akane, Ranma…where are you two?"  The familiar sound of Soun's voice broke through the closed door as he opened it quickly, discovering the two occupants inside.

Soun's eyes widened in pleasure; clearly misinterpreting they're meeting as one for lovers.  "Oh…I see the two of your are busy.  Just wanted to say that dinner was ready."  A now goofy look of happiness appearing on his face, he exited to let the two be alone.

Akane blushed noticeable at her dad's asinine behavior.  Even worse, she was starting to lose the courage to tell Ranma the truth.

Seeing her slight blush and her willingness to tell him the truth fly out the window, Ranma decided to give it a rest for tonight.  Truth be told, he didn't think he could handle any more surprises tonight anyway.

"Look Akane," He started.  "We can talk about this tomorrow.  I'm tired hungry and I don't think I can take any more surprises tonight anyway.  We'll talk about it in the morning."  He said wearily, walking out of the dojo door and into the dining hall.

Akane mentally sighed in relief.  What was wrong with her!?  Why couldn't she just tell him the truth!?  He would find out anyway.  Maybe because she worried about his response too much.  That was probably the problem.

Had it been a couple of months back, she would probably have no qualms about how he would feel about such a thing.  Unfortunately, the only thing that had changed things is that now she loved him.  A wave of fresh pain rose in her chest.  What was she going to tell him?

*~*~*~*~*

Lush, green grass surrounded the park area as a couple sat on a blanket, having a picnic.  

_The girl with the short black-bluish hair handed a container to the pigtailed boy she was sitting next to._

_She smiled becomingly.  "Ranma, I made this.  You should try it."  She said opening it up for him._

_The pigtailed boy gulped nervously.  "I-I love you Akane."  He said sweetly, hoping to get out of eating her food._

_She rolled her eyes, exasperation written all over her face.  "I love you to Ranma.  That's why I worked really hard on this dish, so you should eat it."  She finished nearly shoving it in his face._

_He took the dish from her and looked at it strangely.  Then he looked at her apologetically.  "Okay, I'm_

_Sorry…I'll try it."  He said as he reached for an article of food to eat.  He popped it in his mouth and started to chew…then choke.  _

_Akane immediately became sorry when she saw Ranma chocking.  She patted his back roughly until he discarded the food.  She turned away from him disappointed.  "Ranma, I'm sorry.  I always seem to fail at cooking."  She said dejectedly._

_Taking Akane's shoulders, he turned her to him.  "Akane, I don't care if you can't cook, I love you just the way you are."  He said sincerely._

_To Ranma, in that instant, Akane looked more beautiful than ever before with love softening her eyes._

_He gently took the sides of her face bring his lips to meet with hers.  She rapped her arms around his shoulders and soon the kiss was turning into something more heated…_

_The absorbed couple sat at the small dining room table together as they did their homework, both exchanging admiring glances every now and then._

*~*~*~*~*

Ranma bolted up from his futon, a light perspiration starting to gently bead on his forehead.

It was the same dream in which him and Akane had been together.  Except for the fact that it didn't seem like a dream.  Everything had still felt so real!  He groaned silently.  Why was he having dreams about his best friend!?  He questioned himself once again.  It didn't make sense…especially if he found out that he had a fiancé.  

An idea suddenly started to take shape in his head.  It didn't make sense unless…unless Akane was his fiancé!  Ranma nearly jumped as the new possibility started to make more sense to him now.  

However, if that were true, then why would Akane keep the truth from him?  She seemed to like him well enough so why would she lie?  Ranma thought on that some more, this newfound possibility suddenly starting to seem unreal also.  He didn't know what to believe in anymore.  Damnitt, I should have forced Akane to give me the answer!!  He harshly berated himself…he didn't feel like he could go another night without knowing the truth anymore, but he would wait until tomorrow to get the truth from her.

*~*~*~*~*

The next morning, Akane found herself on the outskirts of Ranma's room, undecided on whether or not to just bust in there and give him the news.

Akane quietly paced just outside of his door, unsure of her plans.  Was she just supposed to pop in there and say 'Hey Ranma I'm your fiancé?'  She debated, still trying to think of a way to tell him.

However, it truly didn't matter how she put it, the outcome would probably still be the same: he would respond to her with anger. 

Throwing her shoulders back in an act of sheer will and determination, she headed for Ranma's closed door.  As she walked towards the door, her foot kicked something, sending it across the room.

Akane covered her mouth with both her hands, trying to cover her sharp gasp.  "P-chan!"

*~*~*~*~*

After getting P-chan or should she say Ryoga, so hot water, she proceeded to talk to him about the current situation.

"So Ryoga, how did you get here?"  She asked awkwardly, not really knowing where to start.

"Umm…I guess I got lost again."  Ryoga replied nervously, slightly wary due to the fact that Akane still might not have forgiven him.

It must have shown on his face because Akane gave a small laugh and a reassuring pat on the arm.  "It's okay…I already told you that I forgave you for it."  Her smile faded slowly as her gaze turned serious.  "Do you know what's been happening around here?"  She whispered, watching Ryoga's face as he quickly gave a shake of his head in the negative.  She sighed and continued.

"What!?!?  Ranma lost his memories!?!?"  Ryoga nearly screeched, quickly rising from his position on the floor.  

"Ryoga-Kun!"  Akane hissed, pulling him back down on the floor by his pant-leg.  "I don't want to wake Ranma up just yet, so please be quite."  She tossed a quick look at the door.

Unfortunately, Akane's plea fell on deaf ears.  Ryoga was caught in the moment thinking about what kinds of problems this situation could cause.  Even if I beat him up now, he won't remember!  So what's the point?  "Why!?"  The distraught boy yelled, placing his hand in his hands in one of his usual dramatic gestures.  All of a sudden a thought occurred to him.  "Akane-san, have you told Ranma that you were his fiancé yet?"  Ryoga questioned, knowing that she had probably filled him in on it.

Akane's cheeks blossomed into an embarrassed blush and she started to twiddle her fingers.  "Umm…not yet."  She whispered.

Ryoga gulped.  Maybe this was his chance to win her love!  He grabbed both his hands into hers to Akane's surprise.  "A-Akane-san, will you be my…my…girlfriend?"  He finished in a rush not meeting Akane's eyes.  

Akane held an astonished look on her face for a moment.  Then she burst out laughing.  "That was funny Ryoga, but this is a serious situation, so no more jokes like that, please?"  She said, trying to get back to the subject at hand.  She looked over at Ryoga.  He looked crestfallen…

"Oh my goodness!  You were being serious weren't you?"  Akane exclaimed, her hands flying to her mouth in a shocked gesture.  Regaining her composure, she proceeded to tell Ryoga how she felt.  "Ryoga," She started putting a friendly hand on his arm, "I like you, you're my friend, but I love Ranma."  She told him.

"I see Akane-san.  Then, I shall never see you again."  He said dramatically, running for the gate and jumping over it before Akane could say anything more.

Well, I have to make true on my confession.  If I love Ranma I have to go tell him everything, Akane thought determinately, marching to Ranma's open door.  Open door!?!?  She mentally cried with alarm running to the room only to see its occupant gone. 

*~*~*~*~*

'Damn Akane.'  Ranma silently fumed as he walked the unfamiliar streets of Neirma to nowhere in particular.  Why did she always have to occupy his thoughts?  His dreams too!  He wasn't supposed to feel this way about a friend!

This morning, when he had seen her with that guy, who was, possibly her boyfriend, he had wanted to tear him away from her.  That's what really bothered him.  Since when had he begun to be so possessive over a girl?  And one that wasn't particularly available to him?  Maybe it was brotherly concern, but his heart was telling him something different.

Ranma continued to walk, so lost in thought that he didn't see the faint shadow of a bike above his head until the bike landed on him.  "Ouch!!"  He screamed loudly from beneath the bicycle.

The girl on the bike merely giggled as she continued to peddle.  "Hi Ranma.  Want go on date?"  She asked innocently.

After quickly dislodging himself from the bike, he turned angrily on her.  "Do I look like a road to you!?  And who are you?"

Shampoo quickly covered her mouth in shock.  "Akane no tell you?  You my fiancé!"

*~*~*~*~*

Don't kill me!!!  I know your wanting to right now, but don't do it.  Just had to add a little suspense in there.  I swear to you, I couldn't think of a different dream, that what took me so long.  I still don't have any idea!!  I guess I'm just not big on cute or something.  Please review anyway, but please please don't flame me.  If you would like to be on my mailing list, please leave it in a review.


End file.
